wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrikes
The Shrikes, sometimes referred to as the “Bloody Shrikes” or “Oni Marines”, are a 13th founding chapter of Raven Guard heritage. Over time this chapter developed an overactive Omophagea organ that allows them to glean genetic information by touch. They are cruel, efficient, assault-specialists with little regard for the lives of Imperials who get in their way. History Established sometime around the 13th Founding, the Shrikes were designed to help stabilize the region around what would later be known as the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath prior to the Age of Apostasy. During the unstable times of the Reign of Blood the Shrikes waged a covert war of assassins against High Lord Vandire’s agents after an incident with his troops. Sebastian Thor’s open rebellion against the High Lord was covertly aided by the Shrikes, though they did not join him on his crusade to Terra. They instead stayed behind to fight in the shadows against the various forces trying to take advantage of the chaos caused by the new warp storm. Were it not for the Shrikes the region would have devolved into a bloody warzone and it was during the Reign of Blood and their subsequent stabilizing actions that they gained their callous disregard for Imperial life. These practices earned them the nickname “The Bloody Shrikes” and it’s said by their detractors that the red on their armor is representative of the Imperial blood they’ve split and that they wear masks to hide their shame. After Thor’s eventual success and the end of the Age of Apostasy the Shrikes enjoyed the benefits of having aided the new Ecclesiarch and, though they kept to the shadows, they were rearmed, reinforced, and would continue to have a close relationship with the Imperial Cult. While they would occasionally be dispatched in small numbers on dangerous missions, most of their presence was focused in and around the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath. They remained a brutal but stabilizing force in the region and dealt with many of the largest threats thrown at the Imperial until the start of the Indomitus Crusade. The Shrikes were reinforced with Primaris Marines during the Ultima Founding and embraced their kindred in a way that other chapter did not. Many of the chapter eventually underwent the conversion process themselves and today very few of the marines of the chapter are still of the older sort. Omophagea Mutation While other chapters with a mutated Omophagea, like the Blood Drinkers and Flesh Tearers, are often driven to drink the blood of their enemies the Shrikes gained the ability to utilize their Omophagea to gain information about their foes through meer physical contact. Because of this the chapter has special retractable finger armor or gloves so they can glean basic information about their foes in the heat of battle. Their overactive Omophagea organ also allows them deeper insight into those creatures they do eat; giving them access to deep and specific memories that an unwary Shrike can get lost in. In fact, a librarian of the chapter (known as an “Itamae” or “Chefs”) is able to sort through the entire life of a creature they have consumed the body of and chaplains will consume little bits of the blood of other chapter members to see their true heart. Organization & Tactics The Shrikes are organized in a codex compliant fashion, though their deployment resembles their Raven Guard progenitors. Their Captains act very independently, the Shrikes have few pieces of heavy armor, and are comfortable operating independently for prolonged periods of time. The Shrikes are exceptionally skilled assault fighters who strike, then fade away. They have a legacy of cruelty towards their foes and a high tolerance for Imperial casualties in the service of a greater victory. Kanabo Shrikes adopt a fearsome appearance that is traditional to the warriors on their recruiting world of Kanabo. Great xenos beasts known as “Yama” stalk the windswept wastelands of their desolate homeworld. Standing 20 feet in height and resembling hairless, muscular, fanged, apes Yama are a plague upon the world. Recruits have to impale a Yama and bring it to the Stone Keep where they will be further tested before being allowed to join the chapter. Oni Vanguard CROP.png|Shrike Vanguard Marines Oni Assault.png|A Shrike Assault Sergeant Oni Tactical.png|Early Period Shrike Armor Oni Librarian.png|A Shrike Itamae can scan the entire life of one they eat... Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:13th Founding